In automobiles having trunks, the spare tire is often stored in a compartment formed in the bottom of the trunk, such as a well formed in the bottom of the trunk. The spare tire storage compartment is typically covered with a flat cover, made of composition board or other rigid material. When in place, the spare tire storage compartment cover is flush with the floor of the trunk surrounding the spare tire storage compartment and forms a portion of the floor of the trunk, usually a major portion. The cover is secured by a tie-down mechanism. Where the floor of the trunk is carpeted, the cover may also be covered by carpet.
The spare tire storage compartment often has unused space around the spare tire that could be used for storage. The problem with using this space for storage is that the spare tire storage compartment is not easily accessible in that the relatively large spare tire storage compartment cover must be removed to access it. Since the cover often forms a major portion of the floor of the trunk, the trunk must typically be emptied or nearly emptied to permit the cover to be removed. This is inconvenient and effectively precludes the use of the spare tire storage compartment as additional storage area.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spare tire storage compartment cover that permits ready access to the spare tire storage compartment by allowing the spare tire storage compartment to be accessed without removing the cover.
It is another object of this invention to provide a spare tire storage compartment cover that has at least two sections joined by a living hinge permitting easy access to the spare tire storage compartment by opening one of the two sections.